Rather Be
by yayraurar5
Summary: It's clear to everyone how Ross and Laura feel towards each other, exept, of course, for themselves. But what happens Rocky gets tired of it and decides to help them figuring their feelings out, dragging as well his older brother on his plan? Will Laura and Ross notice with who they rather be? Or will Riker and Rocky mess the things out?... RAURA ONE SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Heey! I know what you are thinking. What the heck am I doing here when I already have a fanfic to post?" Well, this was an idea that literally popped on my head and I couldn't let it pass me by (see what I did here? Lol).**

**This is a one shot told by several POVs. I had so much fun writing it. I hope you enjoy this as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R5, Austin & Ally, the song 'Rather Be' by Clean Bandit or any the famous characters that will appear on the story.**

**Sorry any mistakes (;**

Rocky's POV

I know. You might be wondering "Rocky, what the heck are you doing here if that's a Raura story?" and before you jump to conclusions; no I'm not the 'R' on this 'Raura', the 'R' still being my lil bro… To answer your question, even though I think this is kinda obvious, this story will be told through mine and Riker's eyes… Maybe Ross can participate later, since he's a huge part of it… Why not Rydel, Ellington or Ryland? Well, Ryland wasn't there that day and Rydel and Rat were… busy, I guess?

Okay, this is the story about how 'Raura' finally happened…

October, 2014

We had just gotten back from South America concerts, and let me tell you: That was freaking amazing! Brazilians and argentines have such a good vibe… Well, how you may know, Ross's schedule is very tight, which means he needs to start shooting Austin & Ally season 4, or how I like to call it: "go back drooling over the girl of his dreams", not that he doesn't do this on tour, he dreams with the girl. How do I know this? Ross sleep talks, what makes things… weird.

Well, we were at A&A studios for the first day call (yeah, we went with him, and by 'we' I mean my mom, me, Riker, Rydel and Ellington), complimenting everybody, chatting a little and all. Until she came through the door. What was enough to her and Ross's eyes meet, making all the room feel the sexual tension in between them.

"Hey guys! OMG! Long time no see you guys!" Laura said while heading to hug my sister, who was with her arms around her boyfriend. "Missed you girl!" said my sister "Missed my crazy blonde too!" "Crazy blonde? I thought this was Ross…" Rydel said while breaking the hug. Laura looked at Ross and answered "No. Ross is the sweet one" "Laura!" Ellington exclaimed opening his arms to hug Laura "Ellington!" she answered and hugged him. When they broke the hug, Ratliff went back to Rydel, wrapping his arms around her "OMG! Rydellington!" "It has been a year. You should've already gotten used to it and stopped fan girling" Rydel said smiling "Sorry, it's just that you guys are so cute!" "So is Raura" Laura turned bright red and I swear I've noticed Ross's cheek turning pink.

"Riker!" Laura said while running to Riker's arms "Missed you big bro!" Riker laughed "Missed you too lil sista!" "How have you been doing? Met any interesting girl during the tour?" "Nah! Tour was amazing, but no, there were a lot of beautiful girls, but no one that caught my attention for real. I'm just living and whatever happens, happened". She then turned to me "Rocky" "Laura" "What's up?" "Nothing really. Just relaxing" Laura laughed "You're unique" "Yeah, mom likes to say this too. Makes me feel special…" she laughed and headed to my mom, hugging her "Hey, Stormie!" "Hello sweetheart!" "How was tour? These guys messed too much?" my mother laughed and said "Tell me when they don't? But it was really good; we visited lots of beautiful places and had so much fun!" Laura smiled and walked to the person we all were waiting for.

"Shor" "Marie" their stares were so intense that I could tell they were undressing each other mentally. My theory was confirmed when I saw their embrace. It was an intense thing. There was no space between them. Their bodies were completely glued. Every inch of it. They held the other like their lives depended on it. "I thought I wasn't going to get a hug" "I could never forget about you, Ross" She laughed "I was just letting the best to the end" He just smiled and hugged her once again.

Not much after, Calum and Raini arrived; two that I think would make such a cute couple. Yeah… I think ship a lot of couples…. Ok, back to the story. They arrived, complimented all of us, we chatted a bit (I'm not going through that 'cause I know what you guys are really interested), and then they needed to go to a table reading, what left me and my family free.

-Skipping some time-

So, since we had a free time, Riker, Ratliff, Rydel and I want to Ross' dressing room and our mom had to go back home to do something that I don't remember now. While Rydellington were entertained in their own conversation, I decided to discuss a thought of mine with my older bro.

"Riker" "What?" "Did you notice how Ross and Laura behaved near each other today?" "Yeah, they definitely had a moment" "And what do you think about this?" "I think they need to release this sexual tension and confess their feelings towards the other. 'Cause, c'mon, this is getting ridiculous" I just looked at him while my eyes widened because of the most amazing idea which had just popped in my mind, and Riker was the perfect person to help me put this plan on. "hum, Rocky? Are you ok? You seem to be mesmerized with something…" "You're perfect!" his eyes widened "Whoa there, bro. I know you love me and believe me, I still loving you, but I really don't think this *points to the both of them* would ever work. Plus, don't you have a girlfriend? Don't you think this would be unfair with her?" "WHAT? NO! I'm not interested on you! This would be…. Weird. I was talking about an idea that I had" "And what do I have to do with this?" "More than you think, my friend" "Oh no, what are you planning this time, Rocky?" "It isn't that bad, trust me" "*sighs* What is it?" "You *points to his brother* are going to help me to get our version of Romeo and Juliet together!" "No, I'm not going to do this" "Why?" "Because, Rocky, putting your nose on people's love life is wrong. They need to see this with their own eyes" "But you just said their situation is getting ridiculous!" "I know, but…" "No buts, Riker. We've all noticed they are into each other. Ross has a thing for her since day one. This has just grown since then. He's completely in love with Laura. Don't you see the way he looks at her? He looks like a lost puppy. Not counting the times when he checks her out. He almost drools over the girl! As long with Laura, don't you see the way she gets all embarrassed when anyone mentions 'Raura'? And the blushes? Or that the lost puppy expression is also present on her? Or when she looks like she just wants to rip his shirt off? Oh, what about the personal space problem?..." "Okay! I got it! Believe me; I've seen all this before. But still, it's wrong" "Riker, it's season 4. We need to help them see the obvious before it's too late and they regret something they haven't done!" Riker looked at me and took a deep breath.

Riker's POV

Okay, I guess this is the part of the story I'll tell, right? Well, so let's go back to it…

-Skipping some more time-

"Ok, remind me why am I doing this, again?" I asked my younger and brunette brother while we were in the dressing rooms hallways waiting for them "Because you want our little brother's and our future sister in law's happiness" "And tell me one more time how exactly will this works?" "That's simple. You talk to Laura and try to convince her telling Ross how she feels while I do the same with Ross" "Why do I need to talk to her? Why not you?" "Because she's a girl and she needs a comprehensive person to talk, which, on this case, it's you" I sighed "All right. Are you sure this this will end well?" "Nope, but it worth a shot".

Before I could say anything else, Rocky declared "Look, they are coming". Ross and Laura were heading toward us, laughing about something "Hey guys!" Laura said "Hey Laura! Ross, can we talk?" Rocky asked "Sure" Ross shrugged "Great!" the brunette exclaimed grabbing his hand and dragging him into his dressing room "Does it need to be now? I was talking to Laur and…" "Yeah, yeah, yeah it needs. You and Laura will have all the time in the world to catch up later" it was the last thing my brother said before closing the door.

That left Laura and I alone at the hallway. I rubbed my neck and said "Hum, do you think we could talk? Like, in private?" she looked at me suspicious "Yeah, sure. Let's go to my dressing room" she said while opening the door and waiting for me to get in.

"So, what do you need to talk to me?" the girl asked when we were finally made ourselves comfortable. I rubbed my neck, trying to think on what to say. "Riker, what is it? You're nervous" "What? How do you know I'm nervous?" "You keep rubbing your neck. Your brother does it too. Mainly when he's nervous" I laughed. It was cute how she paid attention even on his small habits. She was right. I was nervous, that was one of the most stuff he and I have in common. "Yeah, I guess this is a family thing" she laughed "So, what is it? Aren't you planning on asking me out, are you?" my eyes widened. "What? No! Don't get me wrong, you're a really beautiful girl, but I don't see you on that way. You're more like a little sister to me. Well, that and Ross would rip an arm of me" I mumbled the last part.

"What?" "Hum, nothing…" "Okay" "I'm here to talk about Ross" I blurted it out "Ross?! Is there anything wrong with him?" Laura asked worried "No. I mean, except for the excess of tiredness, he's perfectly fine" she smiled "I've already told that boy he needs more sleep. I still don't know how he manages to stand up. But, what about him?" I just took a deep breath and spelled it out "I know you have feelings for him, Laura" her eyes went winded "W-wha-at? I-I d-don't have feelings for him? What makes you think t-that?" I laughed "Laura, it's written all over your face. What about your little moment earlier today? The way you both act around each other reveals everything. Every time you're together you always seem to be on a sort of need of the other. Why don't you just tell him already?" "Because *sighs* it's complicated. If anything goes wrong, we could… Wait. Did you say both?" Her face brightened up "R-Ross has feelings for me too?" I smiled "That's something you need to ask him" "But even if the answer is yes. Riker, what are we supposed to do? If we actually start a relationship and it goes wrong, it could be the end of Austin & Ally" okay, I got her point "You can't live just of the 'ifs' it's not like what you're afraid of will happen for sure. You're just going to hurt yourself. Look at Rydel and Ellington. If anything goes wrong, it could be the end of the band, but after a lot of thinking, they decided to be together" "Are you sure their hesitation was because of the band and not because she has four and tall brothers who could rip his head off?" We both laughed "Yeah, that might have been of their reasons to take so long, but seriously, who are we to stop them from being happy? The real point is: you need to give it shot, if it doesn't work out, at least you'll know you've tried".

She smiled and then wrapped her arms around me "Thanks, Riker. You're the best" I smiled as I hugged her back "Thanks for the compliment, but this wasn't exactly my idea. You can thank Rocky later" "Rocky? Really?" Laura said while breaking our hug "He has his moments" She laughed "But you both are right. I'm in love with your brother" I laughed "We know. You were the girl that was able to fall in love with the boy who's currently 'living in my dad's office and drives my mom's car. Broom broom'" We both laughed "I swear this was one of the best twitter bio I've seen" "I know right? That boy is a genius!" She hugged me again "Seriously, Riker. Thank you" I smiled "You're welcome" We stayed a second like that "Hey, can I ask you a question?" "Shoot" "Why you, the Lynches, have the best hugs?" "That's a question I can't exactly answer" I answered laughing "Now, go there. Go get your man!"

As the brunette girl stepped on the hallway, my young and blond brother did the same.

Looking at the other's eyes, they both said "I need to tell you something"

Ross's POV

I bet you are pretty curious to know what happened after that, right? But, what about we give a look on Rocky and mine's talk a few minutes before?"

- Meanwhile Riker and Laura's talk -

"Okay Rocky, what is so important?...Wait. Weren't Ratliff and Rydel here?" I asked as soon as he closed the door. He turned to me and said "I think they went for a walk. I don't know…You need to tell her" I eyed him confused "What?" "You need to tell Laura how you feel" my eyes widened "What?! Are you crazy?! I can't do this!" "Why not?" "Oh, I don't know. What about Austin & Ally going down the drain?" He face palmed himself "Ross, really? That's your reason? Isn't Rydellington answer enough to this? " "What about if she doesn't feel the same?" "Are you blind? Didn't you remember what happed earlier when you two met? You were eye sexing each other, for goodness sake!" "We weren't…" I trailed, once I couldn't deny that. "You see? Ross, just do it. Holding it inside is just going to hurt you" "Rocky, I can't risk what we have" "Seriously? You're going through this again?" "What do you mean by again?" "Haven't you learned anything with your own character? You lived what happened to Austin. Remember how Auslly was miserable they were without each other? Mainly when different people showed up? You don't need this lil bro" I sighed "I… Sincerely, I don't know what to do anymore" Rocky smiled "Once someone said 'regret something you did, not something you didn't, at least you'll know you gave it a chance' you should try it"

I smiled and gave a bear hug on my brother "Thanks Rocky!" "So, this is a 'yes'? You're going to tell her?" "Yeah, I can't wait anymore, bro. Taking the risk of losing her friendship hurts me, but losing _her_ for an 'if' isn't a risk worth taking" Rocky gave me his one million dollar smile "I'm so happy for you, Ross!" We hugged again, and then I headed to the door.

As I opened the door, I met those big brown eyes that are able to drive me crazy. I looked deep into them while we both said "I need to tell you something".

I guess we stopped here, right? Okay. I'll stop rambling and tell what happened.

"Oh, that will be good!" Rocky said excited "Hum, I think that's the hour where we are supposed to leave" Riker replied "Leave, now? I want to know how this will turn out" my blond brother gave the long haired one a death glare "Rocky Mark Lynch. Dressing room. Right now" the brunette just mumbled "Fine".

They closed the door behind them, leaving Laur and I in the corridor. She was playing with her finger, seeming nervous, like if she had something important to say. Not that I wasn't as well, after all, it's not every day you tell someone you're in love with him/her. I rubbed my neck and started "So, can we, you know, talk in a more private place? Please Laur, it's really important" as I talked, her eyes met mines "Y-Yeah, what I need to tell you is important too. Let's go to my dressing room, since your brothers are in yours".

She entered into the room, stopping in the middle of it. I closed the door and walked on her direction, becoming face to face with her. Taking a deep breath, we spoke "Ross/Laura" we laughed "You start" I told her "No, you can make the honors" "Ladies first" "Ross, please" she gave me that look "Okay" I sighed. That was when I got a lack of words "Laura, I… I…I…I don't know how to do this" with a small laugh and glow I've never seen in her eyes, she answered "Well, why you don't show me instated?" a sentence which really surprised me. Where was the nervous girl I was talking just a few minutes ago?

I nodded my head while whispering an 'okay'. I approached a little bit more leaning my face closer to her and grabbing a part of her hair, putting it behind of her shoulder. I gently stroke her cheek; making those deep chocolate brown eyes meets my hazel ones. Without hesitation I closed the small grasp between us.

As we kissed, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist, our bodies becoming glued to one another, while her hands made their way to my neck, fingers tangle with my hair. The kiss was intense and hungry, different of any kiss we've ever shared for the show. Not much later the kiss started, her mouth open in a small grasp, giving me permission to slide my tongue to make a battle with hers. Then I felt she bringing me even closer, understanding what she wanted, my hands went to the back of her tights, helping the girl wrap both her legs around my torso. So, I guide us to a small couch near us, laying Laura's back carefully on it, making me stay on top of the brunette.

Eventually, the air brought us back into reality. I leaned my forehead against hers and spoke breathless, looking into those eyes "I'm head over heels for you, Marano. And there's no turning back" she smiled at me "You said you had something to tell me. What is it?" she responded by giving one more hungry kiss. A kiss that made us both adjust our positions. Now I was sitting on the sofa and she was on my lap. "I'm stuck on you, Lynch. And there's no scape" Laura said as she broke the kiss "I'm in love with you, Ross" I smiled and kissed my Juliet once again.

Our kiss turned on a making out session. That, until a certain someone bursts into the room "Okay guys, this is supposed to you reveal your feelings towards each other, not to make little versions of yourselves!" if you thought about Rocky, you got it right. "You were overhearing us?!" "Yes, and that was not pleasant" Laura laughed while I groaned "Riker" I said when I spotted my older brother "Sorry, dude. But you know I can't control him" "Yeah, no one really can" we all laughed. After a few minutes of silence, Rocky decided to brake it "So, that means I got a new little sis?" "I don't know" Laur answered, making me eye her confused "Your brother hasn't asked it yet" I thought a bit and smiled "If that's what you want, so here we go… I could ask you to be the Juliet to my Romeo, the Rose to my Jack, the Hermione to my Ron, the Bella to my Edward, the America to my Maxon or even the Ally to my Austin, which you already are by the way *laughs*, but this all would sound too cliché, instated, I'll just ask you to be the Laura to my Ross, 'cause I literally wouldn't be who I am now if you haven't gotten into my life. So, Laur, will you be my girlfriend?" Laura's eyes were full of tears "Yes!" she said, giving me a tight embrace.

I could see my brothers also tearing up. "That was beautiful, bro" Riker answered "Really beautiful. Even I would have said yes to that" Rocky said while wiping the tears off his eyes. When Laura and I broke the embrace, we stood up and Laura ran to my siblings, giving each one a hug. I did it as well, once, if it weren't for them, we wouldn't have gotten together "Thank you. You both" my girlfriend said "Nah, it was nothing. We just want you to be happy" Riker told us "We would do anything to see this smile on your faces. Even though Riker was a little reluctant at first" "Rocky!" we all laughed "What matter is that you are together and happy now" I wrapped my arms around Laura "I know. I'm glad of it" "Yeah, me too" Laur said and kissed me.

"Hey guys! Guess what Rydel and I…" Ratliff stopped, followed by Rydel, Calum and Raini, as he noticed mine and my brunette girl situation. "Hum, did we lose anything here?" my sister asked pointing to the two of us. "Yes" Rocky answered "the best part Del, the best part…"

Laura's POV

Ha! I'm sure you weren't expecting me appearing here, right? Once Rocky, Riker and Ross took the story all to themselves *laughs*. Well guys, I hope you had enjoyed seeing how Ross and I finally got together, definitely a decision I'll never regret taking… I love that boy… "Love you too, Laur" "Ross?" "You were thinking out loud again, love" "What are you doing here?" "It's our story, isn't it? And, you're here aren't you?" "Yeah…" "How many times will I need to tell you that 'when I am with you there's no place I'd rather be?'" "Nice quote, Ross. Nice quote" he wraps his arms around her waist "I know you loved it" I smile "Anyway, we really hope you all have liked it" Ross says "Yeah, see you next time!" "See you!" My lovely boyfriend leans down and connects our lips.

**That's it. What do you think? What was your favorite part? Reviews and PMs are welcomed. I'd love to know your thoughts of this one (;**

**Oh, who saw Ross' interview today where he talked about Raura? That was soo cute!**

**See you next time (;**


	2. Not a chapter Sorry

**Hey guys! I'm here to thank all the reviews and favorites and even follows! OMG, I didn't think I'd get so many on just a one shot!**

**Oh, lots of you asked about the interview which Ross talked about Raura. So, if you haven't seen it yet, I'm putting the link on my bio. I'd love to know your thoughts about that, btw.**

**Well, that's it. Thanks for reading my story!**

**About "In love with my best friend": I intend to post the next chapter as soon as I can, guys. Sorry about the wait, my life has been really busy lately.**

**Hope you guys understand (;**

**See yall next time (:**


End file.
